People Are Strange
by RETIRED666
Summary: Eva is a normal girl who wants to spend the summer with her friends. But when she's forced to go to Santa Carla, her whole life is changed in many more ways than one.
1. Welcome To Santa Carla

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at 'The Lost Boys' fanfiction. I love the movie but I'm going to have to change a little of it to fit my story. Basically it's the same thing, just that none of the Lost Boys got killed durning the fight (well Max got killed but yeah, since all the vamps but Star, Michael and Laddie had fed on blood already, they stayed vampires) and they sort of retreated into their cave, keeping out of the lives of Santa Carla. Star and Michael are together still, and Laddie is under Star's guardianship. Michael left his grandfather's house and lives with Star and Laddie in an appartment on the boardwalk. Sam is now seventeen and helps out Lucy in her newly owned shop (used to be the movie place Max worked at). Uh...yeah so that's all you need to know at the moment, but figured I'd just give a brief background. Anyways, thanks to anyone who gives this a try!**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Santa Carla**

"Sweetie! Sweetie! Would you come down please?"

Eva Jones rolled her eyes at her mother's earpiercingly happy voice. She had just gotten home from the last day of school and was looking forward to a summer with her best friends. With a sigh, she got up from her desk and walked down the maroon carpeted stairs. Her mother was sitting in the living room, her legs crossed neatly as she sat on the couch.

"I swear Eva, I have never seen such a depressed seventeen year old on her last day of school before summer," Lisa Jones said to her daughter.

Eva rolled her eyes. "I just hope you won't make me do anything this summer, Mom. I want to spend some time with my friends."

"Sorry to disapoint you, sweetie, but I'm sorry to say you iwilli be going somewhere."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear. You're going to spend the summer in Santa Carla."

"Where's that?" Eva asked, even though she dreaded knowing in the first place.

"Two hours north. It's not very far," Lisa assured her. "And it has a beach, sweetie!"

Eva couldn't believe it. She was going to have to spend her summer before senior year in some little beach town two hours away from all her friends. "Great. Just perfect, Mom."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva sat alone on a Greyhound bus, headphones plugged into her walkman.

_If he could hold her  
So close in his arms again  
If she could show him  
The letter her heart forgot to send_

_Why  
They're living dreams on their own  
Ooh, they'll never stop running_

_The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's looking for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way_

_And when he calls her  
She tells him that she still cares  
Under the moonlight  
He wonders why she can't be there_

_Why  
Why do they go on alone  
When they're missing each other_

_The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's looking for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way_

_There's a fire  
Ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Don't you know she still cries  
Ooh, do you know she still cries for you_

_Ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you  
For you she cries  
Ooh, do you know she still cries for you_

_Fire  
Ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Ooh, nothing stands between love and you_

She sighed as the song ended. Why did she have to go to Santa Carla? What stupid thought made Lisa get the idea of sending Eva away? And why did it have to be some little town that probably was boring and besides, it was away from her friends. Eva was quite in her little corner, a little redheaded teenager unnoticed by the bus full of traveling companions. Her batteries in her walkman died just a few minutes before the bus driver announced that they were almost to Santa Carla.

"Splendid," Eva said under her breath. "Santa Carla." When she got outside, the driver gave all the bags out to the people stopping in Santa Carla, which was all of Eva and one thirty-something year old man. Lisa had said that her brother, Edward, would be waiting for Eva, but as the bus pulled away, she didn't see anyone like her uncle.

"Oh, even more perfect," she said sarcastically. As she looked around helplessly for her uncle, she couldn't help but feel somwhat out of place. She was somewhere between fitting in and standing out, with her jean mini skirt, black fishnet stockings, a pink fishnet shirt under a plain black tanktop, and black lowtop Converse. Most people walking around where either in little bikinis or had more of a punk/rock look.

"Is that my little Eva?"

She whirled around to see her uncle there in a pair of kahki shorts and a hawiian shirt. "Uncle Ed!" she exclaimed, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you have grown!" Edward said, holding Eva out at arms length. "You look so much like your mom."

"I see," Eva said without enthusiasim.

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't get along with your mom right now," he stated.

She smiled. "Exactly."

They walked back over to her bag. "Well, lets get you home."

She stopped short. "Home?"

"Oh right," he said, picking up the bag. "How about, your summer home?"

"Okay, that's better."

"My truck is over here," he said, walking toward an old blue Chevy. "Welcome to Santa Carla, Eva-beva."

_A/n: Oh and the song is Journey...I don't remember which one though! So is it good? Bad? Please tell me truthfully!_


	2. Frogs, Girls, and Comics

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**A/N: I'd just like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad so many people enjoy this!**

**Chapter Two: Frogs, Girls, and Comics**

Edward drove them back to his small house that was a little ways away from the beach and amusement park. He bothered Eva with many questions about how she's been and how her friends are doing and the like. Eva complied in answering all of the questions, actaully glad at being able to talk freely with someone, as her mother and her didn't get along well. And now that she was away, it didn't seem to bad to get away for the summer. She even thought she might actually enjoy this little vacation.

They pulled up in front of a quait, white washed house, and Eva couldn't help but smile. It seemed to fit her uncle perfectly she thought as the two got out of the truck. Edward took out her bag and they tromped up the walkway to the house. Inside was just as homely as it looked from the outside. The walls were all a warm cream color, and covered with photographs and nicknacks were strewn everywhere. A grey tabby cat was sleeping on the back of the couch in the living room and two parakeets were grooming themselves in their cage.

"So this is my humble abode," Edward said dramatically. "And it will be yours for the summer."

"It's awesome," Eva replied, her words true.

"Good," he said simply, as he walked down the hall to a room on the left side of the hall. He pushed open the door to reveal a small bedroom, painted light blue with a twin size bed, dresser and tiny closet. "I hope this will be okay."

Eva nodded. "Yeah. It's great." To be honest, it was completely different than her room at home. There, she had leapard print sheets on a queen size bed, her walls were black, curtains were electric blue as well as the rug. But this would do for the summer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After hours spent on going through old photo albums, talking about embarressing stories of Eva when she was little, and recaping on the past few years that Edward has missed, Eva took a shower and changed. She now wore a pair of straigh legged blue jeans, her Converse and a tight fitting black t-shirt with 'BEWARE: Comes with Knives' written across her chest in white letters. She walked into the living room where Edward was on the couch eating chips.

"Hey, Uncle Ed. Is it okay if I go poke around the boardwalk?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Just be careful!"

With a smile at his concern, she pushed open the front door and was hit with the warm, salty ocean air. She crossed her arms over her chest, more of a reflex than for being cold. She walked passed the other small houses on the street before she it the boardwalk. It was bustling with people of all sorts, and Eva smiled. She loved the night life at beaches, there were people giving piercings on the sidewalk, selling good luck charms, and some kids her age shoplifting things from stores. She placed her friends in the groups; Laura would be shoplifting comics or shot glasses, Jesse would be getting piercings in his eyebrows and lip, John and Kelley would be buying charms. She walked along a bit further before she decided to stop into a small comic book shop.

Inside was pretty empty, because honestly, who would want to buy comics when they could get pierced, tattooed or who knows what else. She walked along the unorganized isles, looking for the X-Men section. Laura had her hooked on them, and she was constantly looking for one's she hadn't read yet. Eva found a large amount of them in one area, though Spiderman and Dare Devil where mixed in as well. With a sigh, she began to look through them, sorting them the best she could so she could actually figure out what order they were in. She stopped what she was doing, a number twenty-eight in her hand, as she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, and Eva set down the comic before she turned around. Two guys her age stood behind her, arms crossed and both dressed to look like an army surplus store. The one of the left had his light brown hair pulled back by a bandana, had a army jacket over a dirty whtie t-shirt and matching pants with combat boots. The one of the right was a different story. He was tall, taller than the other one, with shiny dark hair and he wore a navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing some very toned arms. Eva bit her lip to stop herself from drooling or doing something stupid. Who knew such a little beach town could have such good looking inhabitants?

"Just going through some comics," she answered when she felt like her voice was steady enough to speak. "That's not illegal is it?"

The two glanced at each other. "No, but you're a girl," the one on the left said, the same one who had spoken before.

"And you're point is?"

He seemed confused about her question. "Girls don't like comics."

She rolled her eyes. "News flash. I do. And I'm a girl." She stuffed her hands in the front pockets of her jeans as she waited for one of them to speak. Once again, it was the light haired one.

"I haven't seen you around? You new here?"

"For the summer. I'm staying with my uncle," she told them, silently wishing the other one would speak so she could attach a voice to him.

The two glanced at each other again. "I'm Edgar. This is Alan," he said, nodding slightly to the one of the right.

"Edgar, Alan? What's next? Is your last name Poe?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, it's Frog." Okay, that wasn't the sentence she wanted to hear as the first words coming out of Alan's mouth.

Now she didn't try to stop the laughter. "Are you serious?"

Edgar looked at Alan and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah," he answered.

"Well, whatever. I'm Eva," she told them, a big smile still on her lips.

"So who's your uncle?" Alan asked her.

"Edward Jones."

"Ah," Alan said, turning to Edgar. "Good guy."

"Yeah," Edgar agreed.

"Hello, I'm still here," Eva said, trying to get their attention again. They turned to her, arms still crossed.

"When did you get here?" Edgar asked.

"Today, at like noon or something."

He nodded, before looking over at his brother, who just nodded and shrugged. Stupid brother talk, she thought. "Do you want a job?"

"Here?" She got two nods and smiled. "If it means I could tidy up the shelves then hell yes!"

"So you start Monday," Edgar told her.

Okay, she thought. So that gives me three days. "Are you guys like the owners kids or something?" Both looked confused and she continued. "I mean, can you just go and hire people?"

"Yeah, why not?" Alan said. "But it might take a while for you to get paid."

"Why's that?"

"The boss man isn't the best," Edgar answered.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug before pushing between them and towards the exit. Just before she stepped onto the street, she heard Edgar yell after her.

"Hey!"

She turned around to find them both standing there, though this time they were no longer crossing their arms.

"What?" she asked.

"Go find our man, Sam. He's at the video store," Edgar replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Whatever." With that, she walked back onto the crowded sidewalk and off in the opposite direction she had come from.

_A/N: yeah, so I have this thing with Alan in the movie, when I first saw it I thought he was really cute so I decided to make him look rather hot in this fic. Anyways, she meets Sam and who knows who else in the next chapter! Stay tuned!_


	3. Night Walk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Three: Night Walk**

Eva walked through the crowd, seeing a very large variety of people. She got slammed into a big hefty man full of tattoos and piercings by a group of drunk teenagers. Mumbling a sorry, she kept her eyes open for a video store. The Frog brothers hadn't been specific so she guessed that there was only one. After a few minutes of looking a neon signt hat read 'Cheap Rentals' and she peered inside to see walls covered in racks of videos. With a sigh, she pushed open the door which rang a bell attached to the top. Not too many people were in the place, she guessed for the same reason as no one was in buying comics from the Frogs.

She saw a guy her age behind the register, ringing up some videos for a woman in her late twenties. Eva slipped into line behind her, grabbing a random movie from a rack. As she waited, she glanced at the movie and saw that it was 'The Joy Luck Club'. Eva frowned. It was a good movie, but not exactly the best to impress Edgar and Alan's friend. Well now she had no time to dwell on it as the lady in front of her grabbed her tapes and headed to the door. Eva walked up to the counter and put her video down, getting a clearer view of who she presumbed was Sam. He had messy brown hair, a multi-colored button up shirt, worn jeans and sneakers.

"Are you Sam?" she asked, not taking her hand off of the video on the counter.

He looked up at her, seemingly just realizing that she was his age. "Yeah," he answered. "How'd you know?"

"The Frog brothers said I should come meet you for some reason," she explained, still not letting him take the video.

"Edgar and Alan?"

"Unless there are other 'Frog brothers' in this town, then yes," she answered tartly.

Sam smiled at her. "Alright. So why'd they send you down here?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I was talking to them, got a job and then they sent me to you."

"You got a job at the comic book store?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you just move here?" he seemed really intent on all her answers and she wondered why.

"No, just for the summer."

He knawed on his bottom lip for a minute, glancing out the window toward the street. "Did they happen to give you any comics?"

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Any comic books. Did they give you any?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

He let out what she could only guess was a sigh of relief. "Just checking."

Eva looked at him for a minute before deciding that this town must just be weird. "Okay...so what's so special about you that I would have to meet you?"

Sam looked down at her, slightly leaning on the counter with a stubborn sort of look on her face. He hated to admit it himself, but he wasn't the best around girls. Sure he was better than Edgar and Alan, but he didn't have much experience with them as he spent all of the school year and summertime with the Frog's. "I'm not sure," he answered slowly.

"Sam?" An older lady with short red hair walked behind the counter from somewhere else in the store. "Who's this?"

"Uh, this is, uh," Sam stuttered.

"Eva," Eva answered for him, holding out her hand.

"Right, Eva," Sam mumbled.

The lady smiled and shook Eva's hand. "Well, nice to meet you Eva. I'm Lucy, Sam's mom."

Eva smiled at her. She seemed nice.

"So did you just move here, Eva?" Lucy continued.

Eva shook her head. "No. I'm just here for the summer."

"Oh really? That's nice. Why doesn't Sam show you around?" She turned to her son. "Sam? Why don't you introduce her to the Frog brothers?"

"Oh, I've already met them," Eva annouced.

"Oh," Lucy said. "Then why don't you just show her around?"

Sam looked from his mother to Eva, and finding no option, nodded. "Sure. Come on." He walked out from behind the counter, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and walking towards the door. Eva followed and was slightly surprised when he stopped to hold open the door for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, as he fell in step beside her.

"No problem," he answered. "So where are you from?"

"Just two hours south. I'm pretty sure we don't even have a name for the town. It's got like a thousand people there," she said with a smile. It was true. Her highschool only had three hundred kids in all the grades.

He scuffed his feet on the contrete sidewalk. "Yeah, well our school is pretty small too."

"Do you go to school with Edgar and Alan?" she asked.

"Yeah. My brother used to go too, but he graduated already."

"Oh really? Where is he now?"

"He's living with his girlfriend right off the boardwalk," Sam answered. "Me and my mom still live with my grandpa."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Cool."

"Yeah right. Unless you like waking up every morning to some sort of stuffed dead animal on your nightstand, then you'd hate it."

She laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "My grandpa stuffs whatever dead animal he kills in the 'woods'."

She smiled. This was nice. Just talking calmly to someone was different to her. Usually her and her group of friends ended up talking about all their screwed up families, what girl at school got pregnant by what headstrong jock on the soccer team...that sort of thing. She enjoyed the sort of talk. The sort of talk that she called the-getting-to-know-a-person-talk. They were silent for a little while, just making their way through the crowd.

"There's the stage where all these bands come," Sam said suddenly, pointing. She looked up to see a brightly lit stage not too far from them. It was near the main entrance to the amusement park and at the moment, empty. "There's a pretty good band playing tomorrow night," Sam continued. "You want to go?"

Eva was taken aback by his offer but composed herself. "Uh, sure," she answered. "Will the Frog brothers come?"

He glanced over at her. "Sure, they can come."

She smiled. "Cool."

Very suddenly, Sam's good natured aura was gone and he stiffened beside her, stepping slightly closer to her. She wondered what the strange behavior was about and followed his gaze. Walking through the crowd was a group of guys dressed in dark clothes and seemingly scaring everyone away from them. Eva suddenly felt very small and took a step closer to Sam, causing their hands to touch. The group got closer and stopped right in front of them. There was one in a long dark trench coat, had white-blonde hair and extremely pale skin, and who seemed the leader. He stepped forward with a slight smirk on his face.

"Good evening, Samuel," he said in a very sultry, monotone voice. Eva felt the man's eyes wash over her and shivered. "Who's this?"

"No one," Sam said in a strained voice.

The smirk was back. "Where's Micheal?"

Sam swallowed. "At his apartment."

With another gaze at Eva and even larger smirk, he swished away, his three followers trailing behind. She felt Sam loosen up a little as they left, but she didn't step away from him and nor did he move away from her.

"Who were they?" she asked in a small voice that didn't even sound like it belonged to her.

Sam glanced over at her and saw how freaked out she looked. Better not tell her the truth just yet. "Just some screwed up assholes my brother knows," he answered. "How about I walk you back to where you're staying?"

With a nod, Eva turned and Sam followed, still as close as they had been when those dark men had showed up. What an exciting first night at Santa Carla for Eva Jones!

_A/N: YAY! She met the Lost Boys!!! and Sam, and Lucy. Heh, so whatcher say? good? bad? please review and I'll get back to you!!_


	4. They're Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Four: They're Back**

Eva and Sam talked a little as they headed back towards her uncle's house. Mostly they talked just to keep from hearing the quiet and jumping at every little noise they heard. Eva wasn't sure who exactly those men had been, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were dangerous. And by the way Sam had acted around them, she was pretty sure her suspictions were correct. Part of her wished she knew why they were so dangerous, and part of her was glad she didn't know.

"This is my stop," she said as they walked up to Edward's house.

"Right," Sam said, stopping. "So uh, that concert tomorrow night..."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that," she said quickly. It was true. "Where should we meet so we can head over there?"

"How about at the video store...at seven," Sam guessed.

Eva nodded. "Okay, I can do that." She smiled at him. "Thanks for walking me home. Those guys freaked me out."

"Yeah, they have that impression on people," Sam told her. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 'Night Sam," she said, slowly walking up to the front porch.

"Good night, Eva," Sam called to her, making sure she was completely inside the house before starting off towards the comic book store. So the vampires were back. This meant trouble, especially with a new girl in town. Sam needed to talk to the Frog Brothers immediately.

It didn't take him long to reach the beat up comic book store, and he rushed in, his eyes searching for Edgar and Alan. He couldn't see them anywhere and stopped in the middle of an aisle, wondering where they could be.

"Hey Sam," a voice said behind him. Sam whirled around, his vampire 'senses' in full force. It was only the brothers.

"Guys," Sam said breathing heavy. "They're back."

"Who's back?" Alan asked.

"The vampires," Sam whispered as another customer walked passed them.

The brothers exchanged a glance. "But they were sent into hibernation," Edgar protested.

Sam nodded. "I know. But they...they were out walking the boardwalk tonight."

"Did they see Eva?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, she was with me."

"Shit," Edgar hissed, running a hand through his hair. "You know what this means right?"

"They'll try to turn her," Sam breathed, knowing that that was exactly what the vampires had in mind.

Edgar nodded. "Exactly. And we can't let them do that."

"We have to make sure that's what they're going to do first," Alan pointed out.

"Why? We've got kill them now or never," Edgar said.

Sam agreed. "Yeah, no matter what they're doing here, we have to kill them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. There was nothing like waking up to a nice breakfast on a Saturday morning. She rolled out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen. Edward looked up as she walked in.

"Morning, Eva-beva," he said cheerfully, once again using her childhood nickname.

"Morning, Uncle Ed," she said, sitting at the table. "The food smells great."

"Pancakes are the easiest things to make," he said, piling a plate full of pancakes and putting it down on the table. He sat down and started helping himself to breakfast. "So how was the boardwalk last night?"

Eva nodded, her mouth full of pancake. After she swallowed, she said, "It was good. I met the Frog Brothers and their friend Sam."

"Sam Emerson?"

"Uh, I guess. He works at the video store."

Edward nodded. "He's a good kid. Those Frog Brothers though..."

"What?"

"They're just a little...odd. No need to worry though," he assured her.

She smiled. "So you wouldn't mind me going to a concert tonight with Sam?"

He looked over the top of his coffee mug at her. "No not at all."

"Cool." After a minute she decided to tell him about her new found job. "Uh Uncle Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I got a job?"

"A job? But it's vacation!"

"I know, but I could use the money. I've been trying to save up for a roadtrip with my friends."

He thought about it for a minute. "Well...if you'd really like too."

"Good! I start Monday."

"You've already found a job?"

"Yeah, last night."

"Where?"

"The comic book store."

"The one where Edgar and Alan work?"

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure they wouldn't try to hurt me or anything."

"Oh, I know."

"So I can work there?"

"Uh...yes."

"Great!" She smiled widely and jumped up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Now, she would go upstairs, call her friends, continue reading The Two Towers for the umpteenth time, and get ready for the concert.

_A/N: Not much happens here I know, but next chapter is the concert!!_


	5. Want To Ride?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Five: Want To Ride?**

At six o'clock, Eva took a shower and spent about twenty minutes trying to find something to wear. She finally decided on the same jeans as last night, her knee-high boots, and a black tank top that buttoned up the front and was really tight. She pulled her hair back in a quick half-ponytail before putting some eyeshadow on her eyelids and checking her apearence one last time. Perfect, she thought. As she walked down the hall, she smiled, thinking of the conversations she had had with her friends over the phone last night. John and Kelly, the wild couple, had gotten into a club and ended up getting drunk and sleeping in the park. Jesse had hooked up with one of the bad girls of their school, as well as getting his lip peirced (all in one night, mind you). Laura had gotten grounded, but was excited about hearing about Sam and the Frog brothers.

Eva found Edward in the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he washed dinner dishes. He looked up when she walked in.

"Ready to go have fun, are we?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You betcha."

"Alright, well just have fun and be careful."

"I will," she told him before walking outside. It was warm, as always, and she quickly made her way to the video store. Inside, she found Sam dressed just like last night and reorganizing movies on a shelf.

"Hey," she said loudly, causing him to whirl around, almost hitting her. "Whoa, calm down. It's only me."

He seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry. Just a little jumpy today."

"Right," she said, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets. "So where are Edgar and Alan?"

"They're going to meet us at the concert," he told her, putting down the movie in his hands. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him out of the store. "So...what type of music do these guys play?"

"They mostly do cover songs," Sam said with a shrug. "Zepplin, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Areosmith...Tom Petty..."

"Do they do Journey? Or AC/DC?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Why? You like them?"

She looked down at her feet. "I love them. They're my two favorite bands."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's cool." There was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "So, did you have a good first night here?"

"Sure," she said with a laugh. "Meeting you and the Brothers were the good things, and meeting those freaky guys was the bad thing."

"Right."

"Who are they, exactly?"

"Who?"

"Those guys."

Sam bit his lip. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. "Like I said, just some jerks my brother knows. They've been gone on...vacation for a while and just got back."

Eva nodded, believing him. "Oh okay. But what exactly do you mean by all that? What bad things do they do?"

"Shoplift, beat up kids for money," Sam lied smoothly, although he did feel awful about lying to her. "The usual stupid things."

"Shoplifting? That's not _that_ bad," she said quietly.

He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. "No? And you know that how...?"

She blushed and glanced over at him. "Honestly, I've shoplifted before."

"Of course, so have I. Candy, chips-"

"No, I mean like, makeup and souviners," Eva interrupted.

"Really?" He sounded amazing and maybe a little awestruck.

"Yup. I'm no America's Most Wanted, but I'm not a perfect girl either."

He smiled at her comparison as they walked into the large standing area in front of the stage. "They should be here already," he told her, meaning Edgar and Alan. She nodded and grabbed ahold of his shirt sleeve so that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. She obediantly followed him through the crowds until Sam saw the Frog brothers by one of the barrel fires.

"Hey," Sam said, stopping beside the brothers. Eva noticed they were in the same sort of military clothes as last night. The boys said their hellos before Eva pushed her way passed Sam so she was standing between him and Alan.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile, looking over at both of them.

"Hey Eva," Edgar said, while Alan just gave her a smile. She smiled back before turning to Sam.

"So Sam, when's this supposed to start?" she asked him.

He shrugged and looked at the watch on his left wrsit. "Pretty soon." He glanced up at the stage. "Look, they already have all of the equipment set up." Almost as soon as he had spoken, the mis-matched band members sauntered onto the stage and started playing. Eva got into the music (they played covers really well) and danced around the fire barrel, acting just like her usual self and not caring what the boys thought of her. Once the band stopped for a quick break, she walked over to the boys, shiny eyed and out of breath.

"I'm thirsty. Come get a drink with me?" she said and before he could reply, she pulled Alan out of the throng of the crowd and to the less crowded outskirts. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked him, letting go of his arm once they were through the crowd.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just always have been."

She smiled. "Well, you're the opposite of me. I talk like crazy and I do crazy things."

"So I've noticed," Alan replied as he slowly started steering her towards a shop that sold burgers and drinks.

"Do you do illegal stuff, Alan?" she asked him after a minute.

"What?"

"Illegal stuff. Do you ever do anything like that?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Not...really."

"Uh-huh. Well I do."

"You do?"

"All the time. I shoplift."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Just because I feel like it. And I promise I won't steal anything from the store," she added as they got up to the counter at the place.

"What do you want?" the guy behind the register asked.

"Just a bottle of Coke," Eva replied. With a grunt, the man turned around and pulled a Coke out of a cooler.

"One fifty," he mumbled.

Eva reached into her pockets, only to find she only had fifty cents. "Shit!"

"I got it," Alan said, pulling a one out of the back pocket and laying it down on the counter. Eva grabbed her drink and they walked away.

"Thanks," she said after she'd downed almost half of the bottle in one gulp.

"No problem."

Then they heard it. They were close to the street and Eva saw a group of single head lights coming up the road and soon realized they were motorcycles. And on them were the freaky guys from last night. They stopped their bikes with the front tires resting against the curb next to Eva. She couldn't help but look over at them. She had always wanted to ride a motorcycle but her mother wouldn't let her.

The leader chuckled deep in his throat with a smirk on his face as he saw Eva's venturing eyes. "Want to ride?" he asked her.

Alan grabbed her arm, but Eva couldn't help but be drawn to the mysterious man. Should she? What about what Sam said? Coming to her senses, she shook her head and quickly walked off with Alan, that monotone laughter following them.

_A/N: eh? Whatcha think? I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it!_


	6. Joy Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Six: Joy Ride**

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as Eva and Alan got back.

"Va-David," Alan stumbled.

Edgar's eyebrows rose up.

"Eva, you okay?" Sam immediately asked.

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "His name's David?" she asked Alan.

He nodded.

"And the others?" she pressed.

There was a flicker of glances between the guys that Eva didn't miss.

"Paul, Marco and Dwayne," Edgar answered.

She nodded simply, taking a deep breath. "I want to go home," she said, not caring if she sounded like a whinny kid. They all nodded and surrounded her as they walked out of the crowd. She kept her arms crossed, her head down as she walked until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was only Sam.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her. Her eyes flicked over to Alan who looked really worried for her.

She shook her head. "Not really. Just a little freaked out."

"Freaked out?" she heard Edgar ask.

"Yeah. That guy...David. He asked me to come for a ride on his bike and..." she trailed off.

"Eva?" Sam said.

"I almost said yes," she said, looking him right in the eye. The four had stopped walking and now the boys were all facing her.

Sam's eyebrows snapped together when he heard her answer. "You almost said _yes_? Why?"

"I don't know," she admitted, closing her eyes and shaking her head for a moment before looking back up at them. "It was like he had some power over me. I wanted to go with him so bad, I would have gone if Alan wasn't there."

"But you wouldn't have right? Not really?" Alan asked.

She bit her lip. "I'm not kidding, guys. It really freaked me out."

Sam nodded. "Well, you should just stay away from the boardwalk for a while. Just stay home and if something happens you have to call one of us, alright?"

She looked at each of their faces before nodding. "Alright."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the boys had walked her home, she went to take a warm shower before curling up under her covers. She kept the light on, thinking of David. She couldn't help it. There was something about him she wanted to know. Something she wanted to figure out. And that meant she would have to spend time with him. But, he pulled her to him like there was no tomorrow. What was so special about her? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out exactly why he wanted to know her. She squeezed her eyes shut as her thoughts started conflicting. She coudln't do anymore thinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You sure, you're alright, Eva?" Edward asked her the next day during lunch.

She nodded, looking up from her sandwich. "I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. "Is it those boys?"

She shook her head. "No. Not Edgar or Alan or Sam. You don't have to worry." _But you do have to worry about some other boys_, she thought.

"Alright," he said, sitting down and eating his own sandwich. "Are you going anywhere today?"

"Down to the comic shop," she told him. "Tonight."

Edward nodded. "Okay. Just always be careful, Eva."

She looked across the table at him and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, after it got dark, she got dressed in plain blue jeans, convers and a black long sleeve shirt. She had pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, and it hung to the middle of her back. She crossed her arms as she headed toward the boardwalk. She just had to get to the comic shop and she'd be fine. Just as she got to the outskirts of the boardwalk she heard the bikes and stopped walking as David, Marco, Paul and Dwayne pulled up.

"Where's your little friends?" David asked, smirking.

"I'm alone," she told him.

He nodded slowly, his mouth forming an 'O'. "Want to go for a ride?"

She stared at him for a moment before walking over to the bike. There was no saying no to him tonight.

"Oh, and I'm David," he said, just before she got the back of the bike.

"I'm Eva," she told him, settling down in the seat.

David turned to the others. "Let's go boys."

And they were off. Eva had never ridden motorcycles on anything other than pavement before, but she soon stopped being scared and started enjoying herself. They were going so fast she couldn't even see the things they passed. She heard the others wooping and yelling all around her. Soon it became foggy and colder and then all of a sudden, they screeched to a halt. She looked over David's shoulder only to find that they were on the very edge of a cliff straight down to the ocean.

"Oh my god," she whispered, just as David smirked and took off in the direction of the boardwalk again.

Once back in the lights of the boardwalk, it was like Eva's mind was cleared and she realized how wrong this was. She shouldn't be here. David was dangerous. She didn't know why, but she knew that he was. She needed to get away.

Lucky for her, the boys stopped the bikes somewhat close to the video store. They all got off, and David turned to Eva.

"You like that?" he asked her quietly.

She looked up at him, straight into his blue-as-the-sky eyes and nodded.

"Good," he said with a smirk before grabbing her forearm and walking into the crowd. Paul, Marco and Dwayne followed.

Once in the crowd, Eva's mind went in overdrive. How was she going to get away from these guys? David had a good hold on her. Then, almost like a sign from some higher power, a big tattooed man slammed into Eva's arm. Right where David was holding her. Without another thought, she rushed off into the crowd, headed for the video store. She heard a comotion behind her and knew the guys were following her. She quickly ducked into the video store and ran at Sam who was stacking shelves.

"Eva!" Sam exclaimed.

"They're coming! You have to hide me," she gasped.

Without another word, Sam pushed her at Lucy who took her to the back storage rooms just as Sam went back to the shelves and the boys walked in.

"Where is she?" David hissed, grabbing Sam's shoulder and making the younger face him.

"I don't know," Sam replied, looking straight at David.

David gave an unearthy snarl before pushing Sam back and stalking out of the store with the others behind. Once they were long gone, Sam went and opened the storage door, only to find himself in a tight, frieghtend hug by Eva.

"Oh Sam. I'm sorry! I couldn't help it," she said into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he assured her, although he was sure it wasn't. "Just tell me what happened."

She stepped back and shook her head. "I'm not going to say it twice, so we have to get the Frog Brothers."

Sam nodded. "Okay. It's only a few stores down. Let's go."

"Be careful, Sam," Lucy warned, walking with them to the door.

"I will Mom," Sam replied before turning to Eva. "Ready?"

She grabbed his hand tight and nodded. They started walked through the crowds, Eva feeling David's eyes on her all the time. She kept close to Sam; maybe a bit closer than she usually would, but right now, she didn't care. They walked into the comic store and found it empty except for the brothers.

"Hey, Sam," Edgar said, looking up as Sam and Eva walked up.

"Eva? What's wrong?" Alan asked, noting how scared she looked and how she was clinging to Sam.

"Is there anywhere private we can go?" she asked, finally loosening her grip on Sam's hand slightly.

The brothers nodded, before walking into a back room that was probably supposed to be an office.

"What's up?" Edgar asked.

"I screwed up," Eva said quietly. They all turned to her. "I went out tonight. I was coming here, but just as I got to the boardwalk, _they_ showed up."

"They?" Alan asked.

"David, Paul, Marco and Dwayne," she told them. "David asked me if I wanted to go for a ride and I couldn't fight it. I did." The boys exchanged a worried glance. "We rode to this cliff, and David stopped right at the edge. If he had leaned over, we would have fallen off." She shuttered before continuing. "Then we headed back and I suddenly knew something was wrong. I was with David when I should be at home or with you guys. So I ran off. Sam hid me at the shop and then we came here."

The boys were quiet for a while before Alan spoke.

"They didn't hurt you though?"

"No."

"Didn't bring you to their house right?" Sam asked.

"No they didn't."

"So we were right?" Edgar muttered.

"Right about what? Guys! You have no _idea_ how hard this is for me! I can't control myself around this guy! Who the hell know what the fuck I'll do next! This is scaring the shit outta me and you won't even tell me what's going on!" She had riled herself up so much she had started sobbing and slid down against the wall.

"They're vampires," Sam said simply.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"They're vampires," he repeated. "They've been in hibernation for a few years, but they've just come out of it."

She stared up at them. "Vampires?" she tried weakly.

They all nodded.

"This makes it _so_ much worse!" she exclaimed, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. "You guys can't let me out of your sight. I can't fight David. I can't take it."

"You can stay with me tomorrow night," Sam told her. "I'll come get you in the morning and you can come up to the house and stay over."

She nodded. "Okay. Then what about the next night?"

"Well..."

"You should be alright at your uncle's house," Alan told her. "At night."

"Okay," she said with a deep breath before standing up. "_All_ of you are walking me home tonight."

With that, the Frog brothers closed up shop and the four started towards Eva's house.

"What _do_ they want with me?" she asked after a while.

"We think they want to turn you. You know, so they'll have a girl vampire with them," Sam explained.

"And then what? We'd have mutant vampire babies?" she asked.

"We don't know exactly," Edgar said.

"Great," she mumbled.

They were silent until they got to her house. At the start of the walkway she turned to them.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you hadn't saved me."

They all blushed, kicking their feet at the sand.

"No chance you want to work tomorrow, right?" Edgar asked after a moment.

"What?" Eva asked.

"Work. At the store. Tomorrow's Monday," he reminded her.

She laughed. "Ha! Yeah right. With all this shit going on I'm going to go work at a comic book store."

They all smiled.

"Right, so thanks again," she said, just before giving all of them a hug. Sam first, Edgar second (he didn't know what to do actually), and Alan last, with a slightly longer hug. "'Night guys!" she called, walking up the stairs and shutting the door.

The boys made sure that she got into the house alright before starting off towards the boardwalk.

"We've got work to do," Alan said simply as they walked.

_A/N: WOW! long chapter! lol. but I figured out the rest of the story so a few more chapters. maybe...four or so. although don't hold my to that. ;_


	7. Day with the Emerson's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Seven: Day with the Emerson's**

"You sure you don't mind me staying here today?" Eva asked Lucy the next morning. Just as Sam had suggested, she had left her house around ten and went to the video store.

The older woman shook her head. "Of course not, Eva! And Sam told me what happened and I know you feel safer around him and Frog brothers."

Eva nodded. "I could help stock shelves if you'd like. Make myself useful."

"Okay," Lucy said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During lunch break, Sam and Eva went down the boardwalk a bit to get some sandwiches. The boardwalk was quite different during the day than at night. Sure, the punks and rockers were walking around smoking, but there were no dark groups of people, or that huge tattooed guy giving people piercings. Girls in bikini's and guys with surfboards filled the beach and walked along the boardwalk.

"So they're going to try to turn me?" Eva asked Sam quietly, as they sat on one of the benches facing the ocean, eating their sandwiches.

Sam nodded. "Yes, that's what we think."

She chewed her sandwich for a moment before remembering something. "Hey, I thought you said David and them were friend's of your brothers."

"They were."

"What happened?"

"Well, we'd just moved here. Michael (my brother) fell for the only girl vampire in the group, his girlfriend Star. David turned him and me and the Frog's had to find a way to turn Michael and Star back to normal. The only way was to kill the head vampire."

"Why's that?"

"Because, since Michael and Star hadn't made a kill yet, they were still half-vampires. If you kill the head vampire then all half-vampires turn back to normal. So we killed the head vampire who was trying to get my mom so he could add me and Michael to his band of vamps and take her as his bride."

"Lucy?" she asked, shocked.

Sam nodded.

"Then what?" Eva asked.

"Well, Michael and Star turned back as well as this little boy Laddie. And David became the head vampire of the group, and they went into a sort of hibernation."

She nodded slowly. "And they just came back?"

"Yup. As soon as you showed up. So I'm guessing David wants to turn you so you can be his...bride," Sam told her.

She gave a shaky sigh and sat back. "What are you going to have to do?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Kill them all. David first then the others."

She bit her lip. He sounded to sure. So convinced he could kill people, that it made her a bit afraid of him. Were the Frog brothers the same way?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maria took over the store at dusk, and Lucy drove Sam and Eva back to their house. Eva had insisted on sitting in the back, and Sam (being very gentlemanly) had given up the front seat to sit with her in the back.

"You two okay back there?" Lucy asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," Eva said.

"Me too," Sam added.

Lucy nodded. "Alright."

They were quiet until they pulled up at the house and Eva followed Lucy and Sam inside. They were imediately met by a big fluffy husky.

"Oh, this is Nanook," Sam introduced.

"Hey, Nanook," Eva said, bending down to scratch the big dog behind his ears.

"Are you hungry Eva?" Lucy called from the kitchen, where she had dissapeared.

"A little yes," she replied.

Sam turned to her. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay when all this is over," she told him. "Can I call my uncle after we eat?"

"Yeah sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was great," Eva told Lucy, as the two woman took the dirty plates into the kitchen. Sam was out walking Nanook.

"Thank you Eva," Lucy replied, giving the girl a smile. "Now I know this advice isn't going to make you feel any safer until everything's over but, do know that Sam and Edgar and Alan all know what they're doing. They'll be able to save you from the fate I almost met."

Eva smiled back. "Thank you. Actually, that did make me feel a little safer."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Do you mind if I call my uncle?" Eva asked after she and Sam had helped Lucy dry and put away all the dishes.

Lucy nodded. "Sure. Use the phone up in Sam's room."

"Uh, Sam?" Eva started, turning to look at him.

"Right, come on," he said, leading her up the stairs and into his room. Nanook jumped up on the bed just as Eva sat down.

"Hey Nanook," she cooed, patting the dog's head. He closed his eyes and panted, throughly enjoying the attention.

"The phone's right there," Sam said pointing. "I just have to run downstairs really fast."

She nodded and he left. She took a moment to eye his room. Typical boys room. Nothing special. Still petting Nanook, she picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Heello?" his cheery voice came over the line.

"Uncle Ed?"

"Eva? Is that you?"

"Yes. Remember I told you I was spending the day with Sam at the shop?"

"Yes."

"Well I went home with them for dinner and it's late so is it okay if I stay here tonight?" She let go of Nanook's fur to cross her fingers.

"Of course! Is his mother home?"

"Yes, she's home."

"Alright, sure. Just come home tomorrow morning."

"Thanks so much Uncle Ed! 'Night!"

"Good night Eva."

She hung up just as Sam came up the stairs, a bundle of clothes in his hands. "My mom had me bring up some spare clothes for you to sleep in," he said, coming into the room.

"Alright, thanks," Eva said with a smile as he laid the clothes beside her on the bed. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"Here if you want. Or Michael's room. But his has loads of things stuffed in there, so you'd be better in here." She didn't miss the slight red tinge coming to his cheeks.

"Okay, thanks," she said, watching as he checked the windows to make sure they were closed.

"There's a bathroom in there," he said pointing. "I'll make sure to lock the door going to my room so I don't accidentally stumble in in the middle of the night."

She smiled and laughed softly. "Okay. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Sam."

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem. And if you get freaked out or something, I'm the next door that way," he said, pointing.

"Thanks. Good night!"

"'Night. And I'll let you have Nanook tonight, he'll watch out for you," Sam said, just before walking out and closing the door.

Eva sighed and looked around the room. Picking through the clothes, she went into the bathroom, making sure Sam had really locked the door, before laying down on the bed, Nanook warming her feet.

_A/N: So??? Have you noticed I'm just focusing on this story? I'm starting a system of completeing the easier stories first and then I won't have that many to keep updating and maybe deleteing (gotta stop deleting. i promise i won't delete any of the ones going right now). So anyways, like this chapter?_


	8. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Eight: Temptation**

Eva woke up to Nanook licking her hand. She opened her eyes and sat up just as a light knock was heard on the door and Lucy walked in.

"Morning," Eva said, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Eva. Sleep well?" Lucy asked.

Eva nodded and glanced down at the dog laying by her side. "Yeah, Nanook kept me safe."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, he does that very well. Why don't you get dressed and come down for some breakfast." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, Eva quickly got dressed and raked her fingers through her unruly hair as best she could, before going downstairs. There was a big plate of pancakes on the table in the kitchen, and Sam was sitting at it, as well as an old man and Lucy was pulling some milk out of the fridge.

"And who's this?" the man asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh," Lucy said, looking up at Eva. "This is Eva, Dad."

"Oh. Oh okay," Lucy's dad said, before nodding and digging into his plates.

Eva sat next to Sam who gave her a smile.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a smile.

"Well, lets dig in!" Lucy said cheerfully, sitting down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks for walking me home," Eva said to Sam, as they got to her uncle's house.

He shrugged. "I need to talk to Edgar and Alan anyways."

She nodded. "What about tonight?"

"What about it?"

She crossed her arms. "I need to be safe, remember?"

He blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well...Alan was right when he said you'd be safe here at night," he said, motioning to the house behind her.

She nodded. "You really think?"

"Yeah. Your uncle lives here and he's always home at night right?"

"Yeah, usually."

"Then you should be fine."

"Okay. So I probably won't go to the boardwalk today. I'll try to spend some time with my uncle..."

He nodded. "Right. So just call if anything happens?"

"I will." She gave him another smile before turning and walking up to the house.

"Eva? Is that you?" Edward called from the kitchen as she walked in.

"Yep, it's me," she said.

"How was the night?"

"Uh...fine."

"Good. You have a good time over at the Emerson's?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'm glad. Like I said, Sam's a good kid."

She smiled. "Right, so I'm going to go take a shower and then call my mom." With that, she went down the hall into her room. Quickly pulling some shorts and a comfy t-shirt out of the dresser, she took a long, hot shower. After she was dressed, she walked back into the room, towel drying her hair. She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, dialing the number to her house.

"Hello?" Lisa's voice came over the line.

"Mom, it's me."

"Eva, sweetie! How are you? You haven't called since the first night you were there!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been busy." _Fighting off irresistable vampires_ she added in her mind.

"That's alright. Edward called yesterday to tell me that you were fine. He said you've found some new friends?"

"Yep. They're all great."

"Well...tell me about them?"

Eva wasn't sure if it was a question or statement so she chose the latter. "Well, there's these brothers, Edgar and Alan and their friend Sam. They're all great guys. The brothers work at a comic book store and Sam helps his mom out at their video store."

"Boys, sweetie?" Lisa sighed. "I've told you this before, Eva, but I really think you need to have more girl friends. Someone to talk to."

Eva grinded her jaw to calm herself before answering. "I talk to my guy friends all the time."

"I know, sweetie but...with girls you can talk about so many others things!"

"I have some girl friends, Mom. Laura. Kelly."

"I know but..."

"But what? They're not good enough? Do you have a problem with my friends?"

"No, it's not that." There was a pause. "Okay. How about we forget this okay? Have a good vacation, sweetie and if you want to call then call, but if not just have Ed call."

"Okay. Bye." Eva hung up. Just then she realized how great it felt to be away from her mother. With a sigh, she laid back in bed and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward came to wake up Eva for lunch at twelve. She felt energized after the nap, and spent the time after lunch to start on her summer reading list. She chose to start 'Great Expectations' and ended up getting caught up in it. Sooner than she thought, her uncle was calling her to dinner. After dinner, she felt exhausted and fell right to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva woke up in the middle of the night, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt a breeze, but knew she hadn't left the window open. Fear gripped her and her heart beat faster. She slowly opened her eyes and saw David standing by the end of her bed, watching her. She gave a little squeak and pulled the covers up around her.

Still watching her with steady eyes, David smiled. "Hello Eva."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a tiny voice that didn't sound like hers.

"I came to see you," he told her.

"Why?"

"To take you back."

"Back where?"

"To my home." He walked around to the side of the bed, his long coach swishing behind him. He held out a hand. "Come with me."

For a moment, she fought with the temptation, but her better judgement lost. She put her hand in his and stood.

He looked down at her, a look of hunger in his eyes. "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam came to check on Eva Wednsday morning. Lucy had driven down to work her shift at the store and had dropped him off at Edward's house. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later, Edward answered.

"Sam Emerson? Uh..hello!" the older man said.

"Hi Mr Jones. I was just coming to see Eva," Sam said politely.

Edward nodded. "Sure. Come in." He stepped aside so Sam could walk in. "She should be in her room still. It's down at the end of the hall on the left."

Sam nodded before walking down the hall. He heard Edward moving around in the kitchen. Getting to Eva's door, he knocked.

"Eva? It's Sam." No answer. He knocked again. Silence. "Eva?" He pushed open the door to find the room empty. Fear siezed him as he saw the open window.

"No."

_A/N:HAHA! I'm evil for stopping here huh? ;D Please review!_


	9. Michael

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Nine: Michael**

"Alan! Edgar!" Sam called, out of breath, as he stumbled into the comic book store.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Alan asked, as he and his brother came over.

"It's Eva. She's gone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva woke the the next morning, scared. At first, she couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered the previous night. Once she had gotten back here with David, she was shaking. From fear or excitment or exhausted from trying to keep off David's 'trance', she didn't know what it was, although she thought back and knew it was all of them. Once the other's had all paraded around her, David told Marco to go get food. He did, leaving Eva feeling vunerable under the stare of David. He seemed pleased in just staring and it unnerved her. And with the added stares of Dwayne and Paul, she felt like she was naked in the middle of San Francisco. Marco had come back with none other than Chinese. David handed her a box of lo mein, she only took three bites before she had to put it down. He had asked her what was wrong and she said that, unlike them, she usually slept at night. He gave her that irresistable smirk and told her she could sleep whenever she wanted.

And here she was, the next morning. Alone in the lair of vampires. It must have been cloudy because no sunlight came through the many breaks in the walls. She fervently wished she was at home with Laura and Jesse and Josh and Kelly or with Edgar, Alan and Sam. A slight rustle startled her and she whipped her head around. It was David, slowly moving out of the shadows. She pulled the thin blanket around her tighter as he came close and sat very close to her.

He was silent for a while, seemingly content with staring at her again, just as last night. "I was watching you sleep."

She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold air. For once, she wasn't under his trance. Suddenly scared as ever, she wondered why he hadn't tried to turn her yet. Was he waiting to see if she was what he wanted?

"You sleep like a child," he told her, reaching out and running a finger down her jawline, ignoring how stiff she got. "So sweet and innocent."

She flinched away from his touch. "What do you want with me?"

He laughed. "Want with you? I don't want you, Eva, I need you." Quicker than humanly possible his face was just inches from hers. She shivered and he laughed softly. "I need you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Michael crept down the entrance first, then Sam and then the Frog brothers. Each was holding a wooden stake, four of them for the four vampires. As they came into the main room, they saw David and Eva on the bed through the thick cobwebs. As soon as they were all the way into the room, they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey iDavidi," Michael spat. With a huge sweeping motion, David flew into the air and landed in front of them.

"Oh, here to save the day, Michael?" he growled, eyeing the stake. "Can you kill an old friend?"

"Friend? Ha!" Michael retorted as Marco, Dwayne and Paul came into the room and landed behind their leader. "You call trying to turn me into a killer, being a friend? Well, you're wrong!" In one quick motion, Michael pulled his arm back and plunged the stake threw David's heart. As he screeched in agony, Sam, Alan and Edgar raced forward the did the same to the other's who were all uncoordinated. After their deeds were done, the four stepped back and watched the vampires screeming, burning, exploading and finally going up in flame.

As the four coughed and waved their arms in the air trying the clear the smoke, Eva leapt from the bed and ran over to them.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, going first to Alan. In a rush, she hugged him then kissed him on the lips, before moving on to give Edgar a hug, leaving the other Frog to stand their comfused. After Edgar she gave Sam a long, tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I couldn't help it!" she cried. Then she let him go and turned to the last one. "And you must be Michael! Thank you for saving me!" She hugged him too.

"You're okay though?" Michael asked her after she had let go of him.

"What? Uh, yes."

"They didn't turn you?" Edgar asked.

"No."

"They didn't try?" Sam pressed.

"No. I wonder why, but right now I don't care. You guys saved me and I owe you my life!"

"You don't owe us anything," Sam told her. "Honest."

She nodded. "Okay. Can we leave here now?"

"Right," Michael said, staring to walk the way he had come. Sam followed, then Edgar. Alan told her to go next and he followed. Soon they were outside, where it was, as she had thought, cloudy. She saw a big old turquiose and white car parked on the cliff, and guessed that to be Michael's. She sighed as she followed the others down the wooden walkway, not really wanting to have to climb the stairs. Just as she put her foot on the first one, she felt a hand grab her wrist and turned around to see Alan.

"You okay?' she asked him, turning to face him.

"Uh...back in there, you weren't just excited right?" he asked, sounding nervous.

She looked at him for a moment before remembering the kiss. She smiled up at him. "No. I wasn't _just_ excited," she told him.

He seemed relieved and smiled a little. "I'm not the best at this but," and he kissed her.

"Hey! Guys, you coming?" Sam called down to them.

"Coming!" Eva called back, before turning back to Alan and giving him a huge smile. Then she grabbed his hand and took the stairs two at a time.

_A/N: I couldn't just stop! No, I couldn't! So here ya go. One more chapter and this baby's done._


	10. Life Was Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to 'The Lost Boys'. I do own all other characters though!**

**Chapter Ten: Life Was Good**

Michael pulled the car up in front of Edward's house. Eva was sitting in the back between Edgar and Alan.

"I don't know how to thank you guys. Really," she said.

"Hey, you know what? Don't mention it," Michael told her. "They were vampires, and we killed them. We would of had to anyways."

She smiled. "Alright." With a smile she gave Alan a quick kiss before crawling over him and out of the car. "I'll see you guys later." She stood back and watched them drive off. Once she couldn't see them anymore, she turned and walked inside, only to be greeted by Edward.

"Eva! Are you alright? Sam took off from here in a hurry," he said.

"Uh...I'm fine, Uncle Ed. Everything's fine." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek before going to take a shower. She needed one greatly. One, she had spent half the night sleeping in a vampire lair and then she had soot from David bursting into flame when he died, all over her and she just needed to feel clean. When she got out and wrapped the towel around her body, she thought of Alan. She couldn't help smiling. He was cute. He had helped save her. He liked her too. Besides she had only been here five days--had it really been only that long?--and she still had the rest of the summer to look forward to so who knew what would happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Taking some time for herself after a large lunch, she put on a Bon Jovi album, turned it up loud and danced around the room, singing loudly.

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide_

_You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore_

_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe  
I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

_I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday_

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine _

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe  
I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe  
I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

and then

_I feel I'm burning up with fever  
But the fire's feeling really good tonight  
And it's alright  
I'm gonna see Sahara Jack and Suntan Sally  
Somebody tells me even Tommy's coming down tonight  
If Gina says it's alright_

_I'm gonna see those Senoritas  
Lying under the sun  
They're greasing it up  
With know I want to be their blanket  
Gonna tell every girl  
Hey, baby... You're the one..._

_Oh tell the boys I'm on my way  
I got the radio blasting in my old man's Chevrolet  
I got a party in my pocket cause you know I just got paid  
And I'm feeling fine, it's 99 in the shade  
I'm feeling fine, it's 99 in the shade_

_When the sun goes down that's when the street heats up  
Senorita Margarita fills your empty cup tonight -  
She make you feel alright_

_A good time here don't cost much money  
Just a little sweet talking and a pretty native honey  
And you're set for life  
Or one hell of a night_

_I'm gonna see those sons of beaches  
Out there living it up the surf  
And the sand, Man that life ain't so tough  
So get me in the action so I can tell  
Every girl she's the one_

_Oh tell the boys I'm on my way  
I got the radio blasting in my old man's Chevrolet  
I got a party in my pocket cause you know I just got paid  
And I'm feeling fine, it's 99 in the shade  
I'm feeling fine, it's 99 in the shade_

And then after that, she switched to a Depeche Mode album, still singing and dancing around like a crazy person.

_You had something to hide  
Should have hidden it, shouldn't you  
Now you're not satisfied  
With what you're being put through  
It's just time to pay the price  
For not listening to advice  
And deciding in your youth  
On the policy of truth _

_Things could be so different now  
It used to be so civilised  
You will always wonder how  
It could have been if you'd only lied  
It's too late to change events  
It's time to face the consequence  
For delivering the proof  
In the policy of truth _

_Never again is what you swore  
The time before  
Never again is what you swore  
__The time before _

_Now you're standing there tongue tied  
You'd better learn your lesson well  
Hide what you have to hide  
And tell what you have to tell  
You'll see your problems multiplied  
If you continually decide  
To faithfully pursue  
The policy of truth _

_Never again is what you swore  
The time before  
Never again is what you swore  
The time before_

and then

_People are people  
So why should it be  
You and I should get along so awfully _

_So we're different colours  
And we're different creeds  
And different people have different needs  
It's obvious you hate me  
Though I've done nothing wrong  
I've never even met you so what could I have done _

_I can't understand  
__What makes a man  
Hate another man  
__Help me understand _

_Help me understand _

_Now you're punching  
And you're kicking  
And you're shouting at me  
I'm relying on your common decency  
So far it hasn't surfaced  
But I'm sure it exists  
It just takes a while to travel  
From your head to your fists_

Afterwards, she was feeling in high spirits, which was quite hard to believe due to her recent experiences. Running off these good emotions, she decided to go down to the boardwalk to spend some time with Alan, Edgar and Sam. Still humming "Policy of Truth" she made her way down the boardwalk, gone from the burden of having to worry about David and the other vampires showing up. Now, she would be able to walk without fear in the night! When she got to the comic shop, the boys were all sitting in the back of the store, flipping through some comics.

"Taking it easy, I see," she said cheerfully, coming up to them.

"Eva!" Sam said first.

"You're okay?" Alan asked.

"Yep, I'm really good actually," she said, moving to sit on the last seat empty between Alan and Sam.

"I swear, you are unlike every girl I've ever known," Sam said, looking over his Superman #309 comic.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do I take that as a compliment or no?"

He laughed. "No, it's a compliment. I was ready for you to be really...scared about this whole thing."

She shrugged, glancing over the page of Alan's X-Men comic. "I spent five days scared here already," she told him. "I'm supposed to be on vacation. So, now I don't have to worry. I can walk around at night now."

"Alright, though you're still unlike any girl I've ever know," he insisted.

"Thanks, Sam," she said, before grabbing the side of Alan's comic closer to her and lacing her fingers through his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva had hung out with the boys for a while the previous night, having gone to a concert without the fear of David showing up. Now it was morning and she was being woken up by a slight tapping on her door. She muttered a "Come in" and Edward walked into the room.

"You've got some visiters, Eva," he said, giving her a smile. "They're in the living room." Then he left.

Wondering who it could be--she knew it was too early for it to be Edgar or Alan or Sam--she quickly brushed through her hair, threw on some jeans and slipped on a bra under her shirt and walked down the hall. The group of people sitting in the living room shocked her.

"Laura? Jesse! John! Kelly!" she exclaimed as they all stood up and she hugged them all. "Oh my god! Why are you here?"

"We love you girl," Laura said, bumping Eva's hip with hers. "We had to come and make sure you were going to see us at least once during the summer."

"Aw, guys! That's awesome! You should stay a few days!" Eva said.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well, we weren't just gunna come, say hi and leave again."

Eva laughed and hugged him again, then the others.

"I thought you were grounded, Laura," Eva remembered.

The other girl shrugged. "So? My mom let me come 'cause it's you."

Eva smiled at her and told Jesse how good his lip ring was, then asked John and Kelly if they'd gotten married yet. Playfully of course; they were perfect for each other. Afterwards, Edward made them a big breakfast then they moved all their bags into Eva's room. Then Eva quickly changed her shirt and put on some shoes.

"Let's go have you all meet my friends out here, kay?" she said, linking arms with Laura and Kelly and leaving the boys to follow behind.

"Oh yeah!" Kelly said suddenly. "You never told us how you were getting on with one of these guys we're going to meet."

Eva smiled and looked down. "They're names at Alan, Sam and Edgar. And Alan's mine, so hands off Laura. You can have Edgar."

"But what about that other one? Sam?" Laura asked.

"He's too much of a good kid for you," Eva told her friend.

"Aw man!" Laura complained.

Eva laughed. "Don't worry. You'll like Edgar."

Somemore small talk was...talked on the walk to the comic shop. Behind the three girls, Jesse and John were having heartattacks over all the bikini-wearing girls walking around, seemingly by themselves. Sure John had Kelly, but he could look; and Jesse...he could have any girl that liked him.

Eva steered them to the comic shop where she yelled for Alan, Edgar and Sam. They come out to the front and looked at Eva and her group of friends.

"Hey guys!" she said, giving Edgar and Sam each a hug and Alan a kiss. "So, guys, these are my Santa Carla friends, Edgar and Sam and this is Alan." Eva couldn't help but smile as she saw Laura checking out Edgar. "And Santa Carla friends, this is John, Kelly, Jesse and Laura."

Hello's were exchanged and they all started talking and having a good time. After a while, Eva couldn't find Edgar and Laura and figured her friend must have pulled the Frog brother away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on, get in!" Sam called, sitting behind the wheel of his grandpa's car. They were all taking it down to the beach. Kelly slipped in the middle in the front, with John beside her. Eva, Alan, Laura and Edgar were squooshed in the back in that order while Jesse sat on the back of the back seats, holding a boombox on his lap that was blaring Areosmith.

All the boys had on swimming trunks and towels around their necks; even Jesse, who looked like a white stick in his black shorts. The girls all wore bikini's. Eva's was black with pink pokadots. Laura's was white with black pokadots. Kelly's was white with rainbow pokadots.

Sam pulled onto the beach, and they all piled out, the guys laying down the towels to sit on. Jesse sat on his towel near the car, the boombox in front of him as he played a game of solitaire while Sam watched, asking Jesse questions about his life. Kelly and John were sitting next to them, John sitting with his arms out behind him to hold him up, and Kelly leaning on his chest like a back rest. Eva and Alan were next, Eva layed out on her back, her head in Alan's lap, who was playing with her hair. Next to them, Edgar and Laura were both lying down, talking and kissing.

As Eva looked around at all of her friends, she figured her life was okay. Sure she didn't get to spend the summer with Jesse, Laura, John and Kelly, but then she wouldn't have met Sam or Edgar or...Alan. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her, and she couldn't have been happier. Here she was, lying on the beach with some friends, not having to worry about life and death. Not having to worry about vampires, about being turned into one, about not being able to resist David. No, right now she was a totally normal, seventeen year old teenage just living. Life was good.

_A/N: THE END! aww lol! Tell me if you liked it! And thank everyone for the reviews and let me tell you that I put my page on to accept 'annoymous' comments now, as one of my kind reviews mentioned I should. So review away! D And I hope this ending was to your liking!_

_Oh and I don't own the song lyrics of_ Bon Jovi "I'll Be There For You"_ and_ "99 In The Shade". _Nor do I own_ Depeche Mode's "People Are People" _and_ "Policy of Truth".


End file.
